Pewdiepie X Reader Fanfiction
by Supermustachio
Summary: Pewdiepie X Reader Fanfiction c: Please I need some feedback. Good Or bad? Review! I want to know if yall like this. I might do an Ianthony someday...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I wrote the whole story but my old pc accidently deleted the whole thing so sorry if its not that good**

**Warning: I am NOT that good at spelling or grammar so please disregard any of my mistakes**

**PewdiepieXReader fanfiction**

**When I write - or _ it means that your name goes there.**

* * *

"Shit, what if they hear me?" you thought as you pulled your old 1992 Chevy into the driveway. You slowly applied the rusty brakes and set it into park. You glanced down at your watch and it read 2:30 a.m. You grabbed your studded purse as you pulled the car handle back releasing the door. You slowly stepped out of the car trying not to make a noise. you silently closed the blue door behind you. As you walked up to the front door you fiddled with your keys to try to find the house key. You glanced up and saw the vibrant red door, last weekend your dad painted the door bright red. Damn, so red you can see it in the dark. You open the door silently and turn around and close it. You heard a voice, "-! Did you bring me some b-beer?" Your dad slurred, "Im thirtsy for it." He gestered he was out by turning his bottle upside down. It was obvious that he was drunk. He has been drinking ever since your mom died two years ago. "No, dad. Remember? im 19, underage. I cant buy beer." you said condescendingly. You just realized that he gets very violent when hes drunk. Shit, what have you done?

"No... beer? You didn't bring me beer?" he said, his voice rising. "YOU DIDNT BRING ME FUCKING BEER? YOU UGLY BITCH!" He raised his hand and slapped me. You touched the spot where he slapped you. That was sure going to leave a mark. He raised his glass and hit it against the table, breaking it in two. He held the broken bottle up and hit you, making that bitter, warm fluid all over your face. You raised your arms up into a defensive position. he kept striking your arms, blood stained your white shirt. He suddenly stopped ad fell. You lowered your arms and saw your 12 year old sister standing there, armed with a baseball bat. She had a horrified look on her face.

"(Sisters name)!" You said surprised. "-... are you ok? Dad was like this earlier today. He tried to attack me but I locked myself in my room with this bat. H-hes scary..." She started to cry. "Aww its ok (sisters name)" You hugged her tight, making your arms sting. "We need to get you to bed, you have school tomorrow." You said lifting her up into your arms. You carried her up the stairs and into her room. As you tucked her in you sang her old lullaby. You bent down, kissed her forehead and turned the light out. "Goodnight, (Sisters name)."

You closed the door as you stepped out of your sisters room. You walked down the corridor to your bathroom. When you walked past your room, your eyes automatically went to the poster on your wall of Pewdiepie with his tiara on and the word 'Fabulous' written under in pink. You smiled thinking of him. When you reached the bathroom, which was the last room in the hall, you took off your bloody shirt. You started to wash the cuts on your arm with disinfectant. It burned like hell. You set your shirt in your sink and went into your bedroom. When you opened your door you hit your arm on the frame. Ow! You went to your desk and grabbed your laptop and earbuds.

You hopped on your bed and slipped your earbuds in. You opened YouTube and went to Pewdie's channel. He had a new video up: 'Our Break-up'. You doubtfully clicked on the thumbnail of Marzia Crying.

'H-H-H-How's it going bros? As you might have heard Marzia and I broke up. *He started to tear up*  
It was mutual, nothing bad. The flame just... burned out. Neither of us felt it anymore. It just hurts... Sorry that this video is so short bro's, Im probably not going to post for a while. Just need some time alone... So, yea...'

"That's it? That's horrible! They Broke up!" You said to yourself. You walked over to the picture of Felix and Marzia hugging and tore it down the middle, Felix on one side and Marzia on the other. You though to yourself: Now's my chance! You had an internet crush on him for awhile. But that's impossible... you cant be together, you're over 5000 miles away. But... hes so handsome. Ugh.

* * *

When you woke up you saw a ticket taped to your door. It read 'Round trip to Anywhere!' "Anywhere?" You said aloud. Your mind instantly went to Sweden. Under the ticket was a note written on a piece of cardboard from a beer case:

Sorry about last night, -. I didn't mean to go

wild. Here's a ticket to anywhere you want to go for 5 days.

I heard you wanted to go to Sweden?

- Dad

* * *

You threw everything warm you had into a suitcase. you packed all your boots too. "Five days! In Sweden! I can finally see him! But I highly doubt it." You raced into your bathroom and sloppily put on your makeup. Once you were done you ran to the frontdoor and left for the airport, without saying goodbye. You went into your old pickup and drove 10 mph over the speed limit. When you got to the airport you zoomed through security and went straight for an outlet. You plugged your laptop in and opened up YouTube to see if he posted. It turns out he did: 'Thinking about her'. All it was was compilation of their relationship. You think that you should get there as fast as you can to meet him. The anticipation is killing you.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it might be a little short just don't have much time.**

**Pewdiepie is in the next chapter ;)**

**Cant wait. REVEIW PLEASE C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! In this chapter we meet pewds! As always REVEIW!**

* * *

Your flight was a horrible one. As you got off the male attendant slapped your ass. You almost turned around and slapped the guy. Ugh... men are all the same. you clicked the 'on' button on your iPhone revealing Felix's face. Well, almost. You walk down the faux hall reading your messages. You accidentally bump into people a couple of times though.

(sister): Hey -? Where are you?

-: Im in Sweden...

(Sister): Sweden?

-:Yea... dead got me a ticket for anywhere I want

(Sister):Dead?

-:Dad*

(Sister): Are you sure? Cuz its ok with me :D

-: Yea yea... you don't REALLY want him to die

(Sister): Hmmm... I Dunno

-: ...

You sigh as you walk to the car rental booth. You attempt to speak Swedish, "Hej... jag letar efter... en bil. Snälla?" (Translation: Hello, I would like a car. Please?) "Tack." A gruff old man handed you a fords keys. That was easy. You walked out to the car and got in. Damn, its cold! You turned the heater on high. Sweden is so freaking cold, seems like a snow storm is rolling in. You try to find a cheap hotel but the storm is getting worse. All of a sudden you get rear-ended. Fuck, why now? You get out to observe the damage. And this had to be a rental. A tall skinny figure in a black pea coat emerges from the other car. You walk over to confront him. You could barely get a word out before you felt a huge bit of ice hit your head. Blackness covered the pure blanket of white.

* * *

You woke up next to a roaring fire. A fuzzy blue blanket covered you. You rolled over and accidently fell on the ground. Turns out you were on a couch. You stood up dazed. You walk around the nicely decorated house. Weirdly, it actually feels like home. You end up in an empty room. You look around to get a clue to where you are. You decide to go sit back down at the fire. Your suitcase lies beside it. You open it and put on a mustache sweater. You sit down at study the pictures on the mantle. A brunette stands in Italy, seems familiar. Of course! Marzia! Wait... Why would Marzia be on a persons mantle? You sit down on the brown leather couch, awaiting someone's arrival.

* * *

"Hey, You're awake!" a male voice said. Startled by the words you jump up, holding your phone like a gun. "Hey! No need for phone violence!" The stranger joked. The voice was familiar, almost like you knew the guy. The anonymous man walking into the light of the living room. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PEWDIEPIE!" You squealed. "Yes, I am. Are you a bro?" Pewdiepie said. "Of course I am! I watch all your videos! I love you! W-well not like that but I LOVE your videos and everything! You are just so... uh... words..." "Geez, I didn't know fans get _that_ starstruck." He said. I quickly responded, Uh, I watched your last videos and I wanted to say, uh, sorry... about Marzia.I know yall loved each other and stuff. I just feel bad about it." He flashed a faint smile. "Its ok. Hey, I didn't catch your name!" "Oh, my name is -." You said blushing. "Oh, I love that name! I've been having a dream about a girl named that." Your face flushed pure red. "Y-you have?" Pewds was silent. "Oh hey, the storm has gotten a lot stronger so you can crash her for a while if you want. There is a spare guestroom you can sleep in." He offered generously. "Oh, that's very nice of you Pew- I mean Felix. I appreciate it." You said happily. Felix sported a toothy grin while leading you to the spare room.

* * *

"Well, here it is," he said dimly. "Its wonderful! At least better than my room back in America," You said. "Nah, its nothing. Well, Goodnight -. See you in the morning." He said cheerily. You blushed. As soon as he left the room you took your shirt and pants off and went into your suitcase. Shit! No Sleepwear. You just crawled into the queen bed and snuggled under the warm comforter.

You work up to the sound of hail hitting the window. You realized that I was freezing. You mentally facepalmed remembering that you are not in Sweden. Felix came in at almost the same moment of your thought. He was shirtless and was only wearing gym shorts. "Here, I brought you some blankets, I thought you would be cold." You felt a rush of warmth from his gesture. "T-thank you Felix!" You said quietly. "No Problemo." He was even funny when he is half asleep. He is too cute!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Hope you like it, some physical activity between the two of you is about to start so hold on!**

**Sorry its a little short. ****REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/B: Here is chapter 5 :D Sorry I haven't been posting. Sorry its late .**

* * *

You stepped out of the shower. What? Where are your clothes? They are not there! Fuck. You walk into your room with _just_ your towel on. Damn, he took your only bra. What does he want with it anyway? Maybe he is just washing some clothes... You put on some yoga pants and a blue tee shirt. You glance in the mirror. No bra really makes a difference. You try to find Felix so he can give you your bra.

You walk into the living room. He was sleeping on the couch. He looked so cute. The couch was too small to accommodate his 6'1 figure. You bend down, saying his name quietly, "Feeeeelix. Feeelix! Felix Wake Up!" He blinked a couple of times. "Oh, hey." He said sleepily. "You up sleepy-head?" You said jokingly. He sat up. His eyes instantly went to your chest. His eyes widened a little. You blushed.

"Uh.. so I-I... Sorry I took your clothes. I was a doing a l-little laundry and..." He stuttered. "It's ok. I get it. Laundry and stuff." You relate. You had to do laundry for your whole family. "Yea... I didn't know that I took something you needed." he apologized. " I don't really need it, I only need it out in public." His eyes trailed down again. "Yea... public..." His phone started to ring, it was the jabba the hut song. It made you laugh. He blushed.

He went into a different room to take the call. A perfect time to snoop. Hey you know its wrong.. buuuuuut... it wouldn't hurt anyone. You went into the empty room and heard a strange noise. It sounded so cute, but you don't know what it is. You looked around the room and saw Maya! I cant believe He still has Maya after the breakup! You crouched down next to Puga-Chan's bed and woke her up gently. "Hey there Puga-Pie! You are so cute!" you had a small gasp relizing that she was so much softer than you expected. "Hey, Puga! You are so soft!" Maya jumped out of her little doggy bed, and pounced on your unprotected chest. She wanted to play. "Hey! Puga! Where is your toy?" Your eyes darted around the room, finally settling on a purple ball. Your hand stretched over to reach it. You grabbed it and started to throw it around. Her short legs swiftly carried her around the empty room. She started to pant after only a couple of throws. She is so fat, so cute! She grabbed the large purple ball with her mouth for what seemed to be the last throw and ran, more like speed walked, back to you. She dropped it and jumped on you. She started to lick your face. She really seemed to like you! She started to vigorously slobber all over your face. Damnit! Just took a shower. She tried to jump further onto you. [Riiiiip] Fuck. She just ripped your shirt.

* * *

You heard the oven beep. Preheats done. Time for the real baking.

You walk into the kitchen, the food lay there awaiting to be cooked. You Slipped the tray into the oven and closed the door. You set it to the correct time. You peeped your head out into his studio where he was on the phone.

"Yea, yea. I know the storm has cleared..."

You hear a mumble.

"Just because there isn't three feet of snow in front of my door doesn't mean that she has to go."

[Mumble]

'She's just crashing here for the week she's here in Sweden..."

[Mumble]

"Feelings? Do I have feelings for her? Your such an imbecile..."

[Mumble]

"I do not have feelings for her! I-"

He got cut off [Mumble]

"Fuck you. Of course I don't."

He angrily pressed the end call button. It made you giggle a little. He put the phone back in his jean pocket.

"Of course I don't... I don't... _not..._ have feelings for her. Damnit." Did he just say he liked you?

* * *

He started to walk towards the door where you were. You ran to the living room as fast as you could. He sauntered into the room. "Hey, I got an old movie. Its a scary movie. Want to watch it? I- um... if you want to." he suggested. "Of course. What movie is it?" He went over to the TV and grabbed something beside it. He lifted the dvd case up and read the title, "Uh- " Mr. Mikatsain.**(A/N: Fictional movie made with the combination of picture names on my wall: Miku Hatsune, A random Cat and a assassain creed poster.) **"Sounds good." you said.

* * *

You both sat on the leather couch. He slowly inched towards you, trying but failing, to be unnoticeable. He eventually put his arm on the back of the couch, trying to extend it around you. You just sped up the process and put your head on his shoulder quickly. He was surprised by your quick action. But his tense posture loosened and sunk down into the couch, getting more comfortable. You nuzzled more into his broad chest. He had a slight scent of delicious musky cologne. Just what you always imagined him wearing. The movie started. It was a first person shot. It went into a bathroom and a knife rose from the right side. Somebody was in the shower. The man lunged the knife through the shower curtain and into the poor innocent soul behind it. There was a loud scream and the camera turned around. There was a face that popped up. Felix jumped. You laughed a little.

At every scene, mostly, he got tense. Scared even. You could care less about scary movies, they aren't that scary, but you never knew that Felix... _the_ Pewdiepie, was scared of an old horror movie. "Scared much?" you teased. "Haha, yea like I-im scared." he tried to say monotone.

* * *

The movie ended when a coffin door closed on the first person camera. You just decided he died. It was a Swedish movie so you had _no_ idea what they were saying the entire movie. But the sex scene was pretty easy to decipher. Why did he choose this? Nevermind that.

"So, hey... Since... the storm has gone and everything-" the lights turned off instantly, cutting felix off. "The lights..." You said obliviously. "Yea... another power-outage. We've been having them here about once a week here in Gothenburg. The storm made one of the major power chord towers fall. So every week we turn the power out to save up." He said withthout hesitation. "Ah. WEll at least we finished the movie before all this." "aaaaaaand... We cant go anywhere now." he said with regret. "Whyyyy?" You inquired. "My house has a high tech alarm system. It controls the locking of doors and windows... It runs on electricity." "Well no duh, Felix." He shot a mild grin.

"This is going to be interesting. Doing stuff in the dark." You said. He was about to reply when you suddenly remembered that the food will not cook without power. "The food!" His grin turned into a grimace. "Fuck."

"Well you know what we can do?" he said with an evil grin. You raised one eyebrow. "Whaaaaat?" He cocked his head. "Truth or _Dare_." he said childishly.( I italicized dare because there are going to be some pretty good one c; ) "Fine... BUT I GO FIRST!" You accepted his childish game request. He laughed, "Alright, alright." You started to think of something that would embarrass him. "Damnit! This isn't going to be fun. YOu embarrass yourself on the internet... how am I going to get something good for you?" His laughter turned into hilarious guffaws. You started to think harder... Hmm... what can embarrass pewdiepie? Ah! you got it! "Got one. Call your parents and tell them that your pregnant." His smile transformed into a frown. "Pregnant?" he said with doubt. You grinned, "Yes, Pregnant." "He sighed. and took his phone out of his pocket. He went to his contact list he clicked on Mor. _**[Translation: Mother.] **_

"Put it on speaker!" You said before the call went through. He tuned on the speaker.

"Hello? Oh Felicia!" A woman said.

"Mooom, I told you not to call me that."

"Haha, Well, Yes you did."

"Like, forty-seven million times."

"So why did you call Felix?"

"Mom..."

"Yes?"  
"IM PREGNANT!" He screamed.

There was silence on the other end... no... just the dial tone.

"Fuck."

You could not stop laughing. Pewdiepie just confessed to being pregnant. "Now its my turn to get you back..." he said evilly. "Youuuu have toooo..." he said while trying to think of a good dare. He is not very good at this game. "I dare you to... put on my hipster glasses." You blinked blankly into oblivion. [Try saying that three times fast] "You want me to put on glasses." you said with doubt. "Yea, for the rest of the game." He replied. You let out a giggle. "Sureee..."He went out of the room for a second. He came back with three inch wide hipster glasses. You put them on. They fit perfectly on your small nose. They framed your face perfectly and they matched our (e/c) eyes. Your curly hair cascaded around them. He stared, almost as if he were hypnotized, at you. He blinked blatantly. You interrupted his daze with your loud, obnoxious voice, "SO! Time for your dare!" He crinkled his nose, "You know this is_ truth_ or dare." "Yea Yea. Nobody does truth. And its more fun to do dares. So... I want you to" you remembered the first night you were here, He was shirtless. Damn. He is so hot. "I dare you to take off your shirt." you said confidently. "take of my shirt? Ok" he said without hesitation. He grabbed the bottomof his shirt and took it off with ease. He balled his shirt up and threw it on a chair. Your eyes glanced down. Even though you have seen him shirtless on his YouTube channel before, but... "NOW!" he exclaimed, "Now _you _have to take _your_ shirt off." he said with a sly grin. "Fuck no. You were the one who took my only bra. I can't." He mouthed fuck. You laughed a little. "Well, Puga already ripped my shirt so..." you ripped your shirt more so that it was a blue crop top.

He kept staring at you chest again. "Hey! Sorry I can put on a sweater if you want." you said covering up with your hands. His eyes darted back up to yours. "No... its ok... its just..." he blushed. He then kept staring. "Wherever you look you stare." you say. His face flushed pure crimson. "S-sorry, its just that you are so pretty. Just so... perfect... So b-beautiful. I really l-like you." Then you blushed. he scooted closer on the couch. He Leaned closer. You went back. He placed his arms next to your head. He pushed you into the couch more and pressed his soft, pure lips against yours. You eyes widened. You put your hands around his neck. You ran your fingers through his hair. He moaned with pleasure. He navigated his tongue to your lips, opening them up for easier access. He expertly directed his sweet tongue across yours...

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next O_O Read on to find out! Again, sorry its late!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hullo People of the Internet! In this Chapter Things are going to pick up a little, Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

You grabbed the body wash on the edge of the shower and generously spread the cold substance all over your skin. You prominently turned off the hot water and opened the glass shower door. You stepped out into the cold and reached for the towel you left on the counter. You used it to dry your freshly washed body. You slipped on your undergarments and then proceeded to put on your sweater and shorts. You looked in the foggy mirror. You cocked your head staring at the impossible girl standing before you. The cold weather around here had made your (hair color) hair more vibrant. You looked pretty. But your not vain, these thoughts did not come to you often. You took the pin out of your hair letting your cascading curls fall to your shoulders. You went to your suitcase and grabbed your make-up kit. You returned to the bathroom and unzipped your bag. You took out your eyeliner and quickly put it on. You put it back and zipped it up without taking anything else out. You walked back to your room and smiled to see a note on your bed. It read:

_Hey, I went out to go get some stuff. You were still in the shower when I left. Just letting you know where I am,_

Felix

You walked into his studio to look around again. You sat down in his seat and you felt excitement run through your veins. You pretended to turn on the camera and act like pewdiepie. You said in a bad manly voice, "H-H-How's it going bros? My name is PEEEEEEEEEWDIIIIEEPIEEEEEEE!" You laughed and pretended to play amnesia. "NO! STEPHANO! YOU TRAITOR! NOT WITH THE BARRELS!" You try to beatbox. "Ain't No Party Like a Pewdiepie Party" Your extreme failure at it made you laugh. You laughed so hard it hurt your sides. You then tried to do his outro, "Im Gonna pause it here, bros. So I'll see you in the next episode of whateva I make. Here comes the brofist. Bah hayeee!" You brofisted the camera and you heard a beep. You were confused ad looked at the camcorder. It turns out the whole thing was recorded. Fuck! What if he see's? You try to delete it, but you don't know how! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

You heard the door being unlocked. You Just left the camera and raced into the spare guestroom. He came in and shouted, "I'm Baaaack!" You heard him walking towards the room and you grasped the book on the bed-side table and pretended to read as he opened the door. He laughed, "So, your reading Wicked Upside down?" You looked at the words closer. Crap. "Uuhhh..." You said. "Ok, heres the truth..." You lead him to his studio and pointed towards his camera. He laughed and picked it up. He saw a new video and pressed the 'play' button. You both watched the atrocity and both laughed. "Damn, that's a pretty good impression!" he said between laughs. It made you blush. You followed him out of the room and into the living room where you both sat down on the leather couch.

"I-I really appreciate you letting me stay here." You said grabbing the side of your arm. He smiled, "Of course!" The storm picked up a lot last night. There is three feet of snow out there. I could barely walk to the store!" "Oh, wow. That's deep." "Yea, I'm just glad to have you here. Your the prettiest stranger I've ever met." He laughed and you blushed. "I'm not that pretty..." You trailed off. "Are you kidding? You are beauti- uh... you're very pretty." He said nervously. "You are very handsome, Felix. Did you know that?" You both blushed. "Th-thank you" You both said at the same time.

"I bought some stuff for us to cook some food with!" He said gleefully. "Oh, wow! I bet your a good cook." You said trying to compliment him. He smiled and brought the bags he bought into the kitchen.

"So, have you cooked much before?" He asked kindheartedly. You smile, "Uh, not really." "Oh, well, I will show you some tricks." he said. He is such a generous person! "Thank you, Felix." He smiled. "No problemo," He said gleefully, "By the way, you have a very interesting accent, I love it. It reminds me of one of my favourite movie villains." You were surprised. "Movie Villain? Im not _that_ evil... maybe just a little." You both laugh. "I like yours too. It comforts me." His cheeks turned pink. "T-thank you, -." Some of the pasta fell on the floor and you both bent down to pick it up. Your heads hit each others. "Ow!" you said in unison. "I-im sorry!" you said together again. "I didn't mean to!" You said while at the same time Felix said "It was an accident!" You both laughed. your eyes locked. His eyes were like crystals, iced over in a Scandinavian storm. He was beautiful. His arm extended and suddenly his hand was on the side on your cheek. He pushed your hair back over your ear. Everything was falling into place. He leaned in closer and closer... you pursed your lips awaiting his supple kiss, but it never came. He drew back, with remorse. "I-im sorry... I got caught up in the moment."

You were sad that you didn't get the kiss of your dreams. But you weren't going to leave Sweden without it. Not when your this close. YOu heard the oven beep, signaling that the preheat was done. He was putting the dinner you prepared in the oven when you said, "Hey, im going to go take a shower. I will be right back." You wanted this moment to end so that you could go take your damn shower and get over the fact that he was inches from kissing you. But it wouldn't fade, in fact, the feeling was stronger walking to the bathroom.

You remembered how to turn on the shower from yesterday. You turned the dial to scorching hot. You wanted it this way because it would melt away all of the unwanted feelings. You took off your clothes and lingerie once again. You set them on the counter in the same place as last. You stepped into the warm drizzle. You pinned your hair up. You started to clean yourself when you heard the door open. You didn't think it was anything...

* * *

**A/N: Or was it?... Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading I really appreciate it! REVEIW!**


	5. AN

**A/N: Hey, sorry that the fifth chapter isn't up yet. Been a little busy. Y'know school and shit like that... and ive been sick D:**

**But I promise I will have it up within three days... Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/B: Here is chapter 5 :D Sorry I haven't been posting. Sorry its late .**

* * *

You stepped out of the shower. What? Where are your clothes? They are not there! Fuck. You walk into your room with _just_ your towel on. Damn, he took your only bra. What does he want with it anyway? Maybe he is just washing some clothes... You put on some yoga pants and a blue tee shirt. You glance in the mirror. No bra really makes a difference. You try to find Felix so he can give you your bra.

You walk into the living room. He was sleeping on the couch. He looked so cute. The couch was too small to accommodate his 6'1 figure. You bend down, saying his name quietly, "Feeeeelix. Feeelix! Felix Wake Up!" He blinked a couple of times. "Oh, hey." He said sleepily. "You up sleepy-head?" You said jokingly. He sat up. His eyes instantly went to your chest. His eyes widened a little. You blushed.

"Uh.. so I-I... Sorry I took your clothes. I was a doing a l-little laundry and..." He stuttered. "It's ok. I get it. Laundry and stuff." You relate. You had to do laundry for your whole family. "Yea... I didn't know that I took something you needed." he apologized. " I don't really need it, I only need it out in public." His eyes trailed down again. "Yea... public..." His phone started to ring, it was the jabba the hut song. It made you laugh. He blushed.

He went into a different room to take the call. A perfect time to snoop. Hey you know its wrong.. buuuuuut... it wouldn't hurt anyone. You went into the empty room and heard a strange noise. It sounded so cute, but you don't know what it is. You looked around the room and saw Maya! I cant believe He still has Maya after the breakup! You crouched down next to Puga-Chan's bed and woke her up gently. "Hey there Puga-Pie! You are so cute!" you had a small gasp relizing that she was so much softer than you expected. "Hey, Puga! You are so soft!" Maya jumped out of her little doggy bed, and pounced on your unprotected chest. She wanted to play. "Hey! Puga! Where is your ball?" Your eyes darted around the room, finally settling on a purple ball. Your hand stretched over to reach it. You grabbed it and started to throw it around. Her short legs swiftly carried her around the empty room. She started to pant after only a couple of throws. She is so fat, so cute! She grabbed the large purple ball with her mouth for what seemed to be the last throw and ran, more like speed walked, back to you. She dropped it and jumped on you. She started to lick your face. She really seemed to like you! She started to vigorously slobber all over your face. Damnit! Just took a shower. She tried to jump further onto you. [Riiiiip] Fuck. She just ripped your shirt.

* * *

You heard the oven beep. Preheats done. Time for the real baking.

You walk into the kitchen, the food lay there awaiting to be cooked. You Slipped the tray into the oven and closed the door. You set it to the correct time. You peeped your head out into his studio where he was on the phone.

"Yea, yea. I know the storm has cleared..."

You hear a mumble.

"Just because there isn't three feet of snow in front of my door doesn't mean that she has to go."

[Mumble]

'She's just crashing here for the week she's here in Sweden..."

[Mumble]

"Feelings? Do I have feelings for her? Your such an imbecile..."

[Mumble]

"I do not have feelings for her! I-"

He got cut off [Mumble]

"Fuck you. Of course I don't."

He angrily pressed the end call button. It made you giggle a little. He put the phone back in his jean pocket.

"Of course I don't... I don't... _not..._ have feelings for her. Damnit." Did he just say he liked you?

* * *

He started to walk towards the door where you were. You ran to the living room as fast as you could. He sauntered into the room. "Hey, I got an old movie. Its a scary movie. Want to watch it? I- um... if you want to." he suggested. "Of course. What movie is it?" He went over to the TV and grabbed something beside it. He lifted the dvd case up and read the title, "Uh- " **(A/N: Fictional movie made with the combination of picture names on my wall: Miku Hatsune, A random Cat and a assassain creed poster.) **"Sounds good." you said.

* * *

You both sat on the leather couch. He slowly inched towards you, trying but failing, to be unnoticeable. He eventually put his arm on the back of the couch, trying to extend it around you. You just sped up the process and put your head on his shoulder quickly. He was surprised by your quick action. But his tense posture loosened and sunk down into the couch, getting more comfortable. You nuzzled more into his broad chest. He had a slight scent of delicious musky cologne. Just what you always imagined him wearing. The movie started. It was a first person shot. It went into a bathroom and a knife rose from the right side. Somebody was in the shower. The man lunged the knife through the shower curtain and into the poor innocent soul behind it. There was a loud scream and the camera turned around. There was a face that popped up. Felix jumped. You laughed a little.

At every scene, mostly, he got tense. Scared eve. You could care less about scary movies, they aren't that scary, but you never knew that Felix... _the_ Pewdiepie, was scared of an old horror movie. "Scared much?" you teased. "Haha, yea like I-im scared." he tried to say monotone.

* * *

The movie ended when a coffin door closed on the first person camera. You just decided he died. It was a Swedish movie so you had _no_ idea what they were saying the entire movie. But the sex scene was pretty easy to decipher. Why did he choose this? Nevermind that.

"So, hey... Since... the storm has gone and everything-" the lights turned off instantly, cutting felix off. "The lights..." You said obliviously. "Yea... another power-outage. We've been having them here about once a week here in Gothenburg. The storm made one of the major power chord towers fall. So every week we turn the power out to save up." He said withthout hesitation. "Ah. WEll at least we finished the movie before all this." "aaaaaaand... We cant go anywhere now." he said with regret. "Whyyyy?" You inquired. "My house has a high tech alarm system. It controls the locking of doors and windows... It runs on electricity." "Well no duh, Felix." He shot a mild grin.

"This is going to be interesting. Doing stuff in the dark." You said. He was about to reply when you suddenly remembered that the food will not cook without power. "The food!" His grin turned into a grimace. "Fuck."

"Well you know what we can do?" he said with an evil grin. You raised one eyebrow. "Whaaaaat?" He cocked his head. "Truth or Dare." he said childishly.( I italicized dare because there are going to be some pretty good one c; ) "Fine... BUT I GO FIRST!" You accepted his childish game request. He laughed, "Alright, alright." You started to think of something that would embarrass him. "Damnit! This isn't going to be fun. YOu embarrass yourself on the internet... how am I going to get something good for you?" His laughter turned into hilarious guffaws. You started to think harder... Hmm... what can embarrass pewdiepie? Ah! you got it! "Got one. Call your parents and tell them that your pregnant." His smile transformed into a frown. "Pregnant?" he said with doubt. You grinned, "Yes, Pregnant." "He sighed. "Ok took his phone out of his pocket. He went to his contact list he clicked on Mor. _**[Translation: Mother.] **_

"Put it on speaker!" You said before the call went through. He tuned on the speaker.

"Hello? Oh Felicia!" A woman said.

"Mooom, I told you not to call me that."

"Haha, Well, Yes you did."

"Like, forty-seven million times."

"So why did you call Felix?"

"Mom..."

"Yes?"  
"IM PREGNANT!" He screamed.

There was silence on the other end... no... just the dial tone.

"Fuck."

You could not stop laughing. Pewdiepie just confessed to being pregnant. "Now its my turn to get you back..." he said evilly. "Youuuu have toooo..." he said while trying to think of a good dare. He is not very good at this game. "I dare you to... put on my hipster glasses." You blinked blankly into oblivion. [Try saying that three times fast] "You want me to put on glasses." you said with doubt. "Yea, for the rest of the game." He replied. You let out a giggle. "Sureee..."He went out of the room for a second. He came back with three inch wide hipster glasses. You put them on. They fit perfectly on your small nose. They framed your face perfectly and they matched our (e/c) eyes. Your curly hair cascaded around them. He stared, almost as if he were hypnotized, at you. He blinked blatantly. You interrupted his daze with your loud, obnoxious voice, "SO! Time for your dare!" He crinkled his nose, "You know this is_ truth_ or dare." "Yea Yea. Nobody does truth. And its more fun to do dares. So... I want you to" you remembered the first night you were here, He was shirtless. Damn. He is so hot. "I dare you to take off your shirt." you said confidently. "take of my shirt? Ok" he said without hesitation. He grabbed the bottomof his shirt and took it off with ease. He balle his shirt up and threw it on a chair. Your eyes glanced down. Even though you have seen him shirtless on his YouTube channel before, but... "NOW!" he exclaimed, "Now _you _have to take _your_ shirt off." he said with a sly grin. "Fuck no. You were the one who took my only bra. I can't." He mouthed fuck. You laughed a little. "Well, Puga already ripped my shirt so..." you ripped your shirt more so that it was a blue crop top.

He kept staring at you chest again. "Hey! Sorry I can put on a different sweater if you want." you said covering up with your hands. His eyes darted back up to yours. "No... its ok... its just..." he blushed. He then kept staring. "Wherever you look you stare." you say. His face flushed pure crimson. "S-sorry, its just that you are so pretty. Just so... perfect... So b-beautiful. I really l-like you." Then you blushed. he scooted closer on the couch. He Leaned closer. You went back He placed his arms next to your head. He pushed you into the couch more and pressed his soft, pure lips against yours. You eyes widened. You put your hands around his neck. You ran your fingers through his hair. He moaned with pleasure. He navigated his tongue to your lips, opening them up for easier access. He expertly directed his sweet tongue across yours...

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next O_O Read on to find out! Again, sorry its late!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I am going to start putting up a chapter a week or two chapters if I have time. Thanks Guys. REVEIW**

* * *

He pulled back from the heavenly kiss. You still had pursed lips when you opened your eyes. "I-Im sorry, -. Something just came over me." he said. You blushed. "Felix, I don't care if you kiss me. It's been a fantasy of mine for a while now. Im glad you did it actually!" you said fondly. He blushed too. "Really? So you don't mind if I do this~" he said as he lowered down to kiss you again. His luscious lips that you dreamt of for a long time have finally gotten in contact with yours. Felix moved his right hand and pulled back your bangs. You blushed into the kiss. His lips expertly devoured yours, enticing you to want more. You wanted him. You really wanted him. You needed him. You opened your mouth more. He realized that you wanted him so he opened his mouth as well. He navigated his tongue into your open mouth. You moaned with pleasure as he slid his tongue over yours. You put your arms around his neck to pull him in closer. His spit mixed with yours, the lovely taste traveled around your mouth, arousing you more. This lasted for several minutes.

He pulled back, allowing you to breathe. He then leaned back down to kiss you again, you heard the jabba the hut song. His phone. He put his hand over his pocket, debating whether or not to answer it or not. _Why is he paying attention to it? _You thought. He finally picked it up. You could hear a faint voice of what seemed to be a female.

"Hello? Yes?" He said impatiently.

"Hi, Felix. I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something. I've been a little bored lately. Aaaand I need to talk to you about something." The voice said.

"Uh..." he waivered.

"..."

"S-Sure? When...?" he said unsure yet again.

"How about this Friday?" The voice sounded perky.

"U-uh... S-sure?"

"Great, see you at the normal place at noon."

*Abrupt call end*

"S-sorry about that, _" Felix said. You whimpered, wanting him to kiss you again. "Got a date?" You said annoyed. He sighed. "I-im sorry..." You swing your legs off the couch and start to walk out of the room. You walk into your temporary room and slam the door. _Damn, why would he set a date in the middle of that?_ You thought. You put your back to the door and slide down it , putting elbows on your knees. You touched your lips with your right index finger. You still wanted him.

You walked over to the bed and slipped off your shorts. You climbed in the plush bed, pulling the covers over your skinny legs. You slipped both of your hands down into the covers as well and slid them on either side of your underwear, sliding them off. You bent your legs and spread them. You pulled one of your hands out from beneath the covers put them up to your mouth. You touched your lips again, licking your fingers. You put your hand down again and begin to gently hover over it. You lower your hand reluctantly, not knowing what you are doing. You have never masturbated before. What do you even do? You experimented, you rubbed everything that you didn't know the name of. Feeling the least bit aroused you stopped. _How is this supposed to help?_ You thought. You licked your fingers again and tried once more.

You heard some light footsteps walking down the hall. You disregarded it and continued. He walked in the door, right in the middle of you masturbating. At first he didn't know what you were doing... but then he got it.

"Hey _, I was wonderi-...uh..." he trailed off... you instantly blush, putting your legs back together.  
"A-are you... Mastur...bating?" HE asked ashamed of what he asked.  
You nod with disgrace... He walks over to the side of the bed... he pulled the covers off...  
Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck...  
He glanced down at your hand and then back up at your face... "You are doing it wrong..."  
You were so confused. What? Doing it wrong? How would he know?  
"Here let me help you..." Your face went from pink to the darkest shade of red there is...  
He licked his right index and middle finger and proceeded to lower them to your vagina. He started to do it for you. Your head automatically went back. Your hands went the edges of the bed. The sensation of his fingers was amazing. He definitely knew what he was doing  
You let out a small whimper. He took your sign of gratitude and took it even further... he started to go deeper...  
The whimper transitioned into a long, sweet moan... He looked back up with you, paused for a second and started to move closer to your face. He parted his lips, making contact.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and views! I Love all of yall! Sorry this one was short, I was on a two week school trip. I fucking hate my class now. So keep reading! Next chapter will come sooner than expected. And I am working on some alternate endings to some of his vids... More to come! Thanks guys, again c:**


End file.
